Shira
Summary Shira(Jpn. - 尸良) is a former member of Mugai-ryu and a mercenary in Blade of the Immortal. A cold-blooded killer in the Mugai-ryū. He's responsible for the death of Magatsu Taito's close friend, O-Ren. Shira's a sadistic psychopath who derives sexual pleasure in the torture and murder of his victims, particularly young women. After an attempt to ambush Anotsu goes horribly wrong and he tries to take it out on his attackers. He uses the saw-blade side of his sword to hack of some of their limbs, and then tries to rape a prostitute that was with them while cutting her up at the same time. Rin tries to stop him but is slapped away, Manji arrives and manages to take off Shira's hand before he runs off. Following this incident he cuts some flesh from his injured arm, and sharpens the bones into spikes. His hair turns stark white due to the trauma he caused himself. He develops an obsession with revenge on Manji which leads to him betraying his Mugai-ryū comrades, causing the death of Shinriji and capture of Hyakurin. Later, his quest for revenge against Manji leads to a battle with Magatsu Taito, who was traveling with Manji specifically so he could find Shira. This battle further cripples him with the loss of his remaining hand. Recently he's been shown to be imprisoned in the same prison Manji is currently being held in, and has been set parameters/lists as to whom he shall face before being allowed to fight Manji (this list includes Magatsu). He also states that he has since lost one eye, and has a new "weapon" of sorts. No longer being able to feel pain, he steals Manji's missing left arm and attaches to his own, gaining bloodworms. He is eventually killed by Manji after an intense battle due to overextending his immortality by getting cut up too much while his bloodworms were weakened by the winter cold and his body is left to be eaten by dogs. However, before he finally succumbs to the pack of dogs, he tells Renzo not to become pure evil like himself, not to listen to men like him anymore and to give up his pursuit of Manji's death; saying that Renzo isn't cut out for a life of vengeance. He uses a ninja-to sword, with a saw edge on one side of the blade. He usually uses the regular side to immobilize opponents by cutting off their legs, and then uses the saw-blade to cut off other parts of the body and cause maximum pain. This sword is named "Hotosogi" or woman shadow eraser. However, there is a second meaning for "Hotosogi" which also fits Shira's sadistic nature; when the kanji for woman and shadow are used together they become vagina. He first appears in Dark Shadows part 2 and is first named in Dark Shadows part 3. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | Likely 9-B Name: Shira Origin: Blade of the Immortal Gender: Male Age: 30s Classification: Human, Swordsman, Member of the Mugai-ryu, Pseudo Immortal Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Swordsman, dexterity, has a dagger made out of his bones on his right arm which would seem like a weakness, but Shira has to be able to hold his own with it | Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (Low-Mid) Attack Potency: Street level | Likely Wall level Speed: Subsonic+, possibly Supersonic reactions (Managed to catch Meguro once. However she tagged him multiple times before he could) Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Wall Class (Even with just his arm dagger, Shira sent Magatsu flying) Durability: Street level (Regeneration makes him hard to kill) Stamina: Large (Could do battle with Manji and Magatsu) Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: His saw-blade like katana Intelligence: Skilled combatant Weaknesses: Blind in his left eye, has occasional headaches, without Manji's left arm he can only rely on his arm dagger Key: Without his left arm | With Manji's left arm Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Blade of the Immortal Category:Humans Category:Immortals Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Sadists Category:Male Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sword Users Category:Tier 9